Metallic materials are commonly employed in thermally conductive heat sinks to dissipate heat, such as in semiconductor packaging, headlamps, etc. In these applications, the metallic material is typically tooled or machined from a bulk metal into the desired configuration. Unfortunately, however, the geometries that can be formed from metal articles are very limited to the inherent limitations associated with the machining or tooling process. This places severe limitations on the efficiency of the heat sink design. Various attempts have thus been made to use thermally conductive polymer compositions to form the heat sinks. While successful in some circumstances, polymer compositions having a high thermal conductivity value tend to have relatively poor structural integrity and strength, and conversely, compositions having a high degree of structural integrity and strength tend to have a relatively low thermal conductivity value. Thus, it has been traditionally difficult to use thermally conductive polymer compositions in applications that require a high degree of strength and integrity, such as in exterior automotive applications (e.g., headlamps) and industrial applications. As such, a need currently exists for a thermally conductive polymer composition having a high thermal conductivity and good structural integrity.